


[Podfic] All Of Me Uncharted

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anonymous Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Casual Sex, Dom Derek, Intensely Platonic Scott/Stiles, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Online Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Platonic Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Prior Consent, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Stiles, in concept rather than practice, slight dubcon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: I have this fantasy.And maybe it's Stiles' favorite one. And maybe it's been buzzing under his skin for the longest time. So he makes a post about it. There’s nothing shameful about that. That's what blogs like this are for. He expects most of the responses he gets - the supporters, the enthusiasts, the creeps.But the simple message: Would you trust me to give you that?After that, all bets are off.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	[Podfic] All Of Me Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of me uncharted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730948) by [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan). 



> You know that feeling when you are going through your folders and you find like a bunch of unposted EDITED podfic? Yeah, it was weird for me too. Be warned some of these podfics where recorded in my car, in an attempt to find a way to find time to fit podfic back into my life. So sound quality varies on these podfics. You have been warned. Happy listening friends.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/TeenWolf_All_Of_Me_Uncharted_01.mp3)  


### Chapter Two

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/TeenWolf_All_Of_Me_Uncharted_02.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3 ZIP](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/TeenWolf_All_Of_Me_Uncharted.zip) | **Size:** 80 MB | **Duration:** 1:27:24
  * [M4B](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/TeenWolf_all_Of_Me_Uncharted.m4b) | **Size:** 41 MB | **Duration:** 1:27:24

  
---|---


End file.
